


The Ash Grove

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Great Hiatus, Grief, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes was not the only musical one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ash Grove

"The Ash Grove" was Mary's favorite song. Many's the time the two of them wove harmonies to it over her piano, and once they'd even been accompanied by Sherlock Holmes. And complimented on the rendition, and him an opera lover.

But whilst the handfuls of earth were falling to her coffin, a fiddler struck up the tune in the next street but one, and it was all Inspector Lestrade could do to catch the doctor's arm before he fell into the grave to join her. Watson didn't faint, though he went as white as a shroud.

He doesn't sing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/482567.html>


End file.
